Road of stars
by amuletnight
Summary: This is basically a one-shot I made up of the famous Amuto ending literally every single Amuto fan including me wanted. I wrote this based on what I thought Shugo Chara would be like if there was another volume after volume 12 where Amu travels through the road of stars again to take a glimpse at her future. R&R if you enjoyed xo


**This is basically a one-shot I made up of the famous Amuto ending literally every single Amuto fan including me wanted. Well, sort of. I wrote this based on what I thought Shugo Chara would be like if there was another volume after volume 12 where Amu travels through the road of stars again but this time, in order to discover her happy ending that lay within her future in her point of view. Enjoy! xo**

 **I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, they belong to peach pit.**

The sun had started setting, telling me that I was out shopping for my mother longer than I had expected. Many different shades of orange and red lay above me with the clouds and it was such a pretty sight to look at yet, my happy emotion soon faded. I struggled to carry the grocery bags I had from shopping so I decided to take a break. I sat down on a nearby fountain, staring at my now red hands from the weight of the bags. I sighed, why was I so unhappy all of a sudden?

"What's wrong Amu-chi?" Ran asked, noticing my sad expression. I shrugged, not even knowing the answer myself.

"Maybe you're just a bit down again because of graduating Seiyo Academy? Middle school won't be that bad!" Miki exclaimed, soon sitting herself down on my shoulder.

"It's not that" I shook my head as I spoke. Although graduating from Seiyo was a really hard and upsetting thing for me to do…I just somehow knew it had nothing to do with my present sadness.

"Maybe she's sad about Mr Cat guy leaving again~desu" Suu suggested, leaving me to think about her words carefully. Yes, I think Ikuto was the reason for my sadness. I didn't want him to leave me again, not like he did before. I have so many memories with him, I didn't want him to leave me but leaving Utau, Tadase and his mother behind again…it was all too much. How could he do that?

"Amu-chi" Ran spoke, leaning on my knee as tears began to drip from my eyes. Why was I crying? I shouldn't be crying, he'll come back anyway right? Just like he came back for the wedding a few days ago…But, what if he doesn't? What if he never meant what he said…about coming back for me when I was all grown up. He told me before he'd never see me again but then he came back…how could I trust him?

"Could it be that Amu-chi…really does love Ikuto?" Suu asked, sitting symmetrically to Miki on my other shoulder. I didn't know what to answer. Did I love Ikuto? If I didn't, then why was I crying? I didn't want him to go….not now, not ever again. I just wanted to run back home and beg him to stay, even if it was just for a little longer. He had visited me this morning and he fell asleep in my room so I quickly went grocery shopping for my mother while he was out cold. Tomorrow, he was going to be gone again…but, his promise…

"Amu-chi! Cheer up! You will be happy one day, don't doubt what Ikuto has said to you. Even if you cannot physically see him, he will always be with you in your heart" Dia told me, suddenly appearing out of my shoulder bag. My tears didn't stop at her words though, they just kept flowing…what was I going to do? I didn't want to be clueless, I wanted to know. I needed to know, if Ikuto's promises really would be kept. Knowing he was in my heart no matter what, just wasn't enough for me. Not seeing his face every day or his harsh practical jokes he used to play on me no longer existing…I couldn't go through anymore hurt.

"Amu, the road of stars calls us" Dia whispered, causing me to look up at her. She smiled and soon enough, my heart unlocked by itself. Suddenly, I transformed into Amulet Diamond with Dia and Ran, Miki, Suu's mouths flung open.

"D-dia, w-whats happening?" I asked, my whole body trembling as I stood in public with this humiliating outfit on. The humpty lock around my neck began to glow and I could hear a voice through my headset.

"No time for questions, let's go!" Dia yelled, a strange glow soon beaming around my whole body. I could soon feel myself being dragged into a huge burst of light and my view of the park where I had been sitting completely disappeared. It was just me and Dia, floating within the road of stars.

"We made it!" I heard Dia cheer in my headset. Um, why were we here? A whole line of different types of stars surrounded me and I saw bubbles of many different memories…my own memories. I saw memories of when I was a baby and a young child, even ones I had experienced recently.

"Amu-chi, your radiance can sometimes become so bright that you can actually travel further through time and space and catch a glimpse of your future. If you really want to know, all you have to do is believe" She told me, her voice soft and encouraging. All I had to do was believe? I wanted to know, I wanted to see my future but I was scared. What if my future was unhappy? I knew that someday I'd lose all 4 of my chara's again…I didn't want to see myself without them in my future at all. Also, what if Ikuto didn't keep his promise and I never saw him again? What if I was no longer friends with Tadase or Utau in the future and we didn't keep in touch like we said we would? All these questions flooded through my mind and I couldn't help but think…catching a glimpse of my future, I wouldn't have to worry about any of these things that were constantly on my mind. I also knew, although I may not have my Shugo chara's at some point in the future…they will always be with me. I clutched my chest, they were born from my own self so no matter what, they would never leave me. My friends wouldn't ever drift away from me, we'd been through too much together and I wouldn't never let us go our separate ways. As for Ikuto, although he's always teasing me and has hurt me in the past many times in order to protect me, I knew I held a very special place in his heart. His promises he made to me, he would never dare to break them.

"I believe" I murmured, clutching my chest even tighter. I soon felt myself drifting off through the stars, my body feeling as light as a feather. As I flew through the stars, I caught small glimpses of the future…memories that I had yet to create. I saw Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau and Tadase. I had memories with all of them, we were all still so close to each other. I smiled, soon stopping at a certain point. I looked to the left and through a wave of stars I could see me and Tadase…we looked so much older…I was at least 17 years old now and so was he…

"Amu-chan, I know you've decided to go out to find him but, just know…I still love you and I will always be here for you" He spoke, his cheeks blushing bright pink the same as mine. He…still loved me? Even in the future? I went out to find who?

"Ikuto! You parted separate ways with your friends in order to go and find Ikuto!" Dia's voice echoed through my earphones again, telepathically answering my questions.

"He goes missing at some point in the future. Nobody knows where he is and he hasn't replied to anybodys text messages or calls. Even Utau-chan went with you to look for him" Dia spoke again. I went looking for him with Utau? So that must mean…I went to America to find him?! I had never been on an airplane yet I'd always wanted to travel on one…

"Please tell me that me and Utau find him. I need to know, I can't lose him" I murmured, hearing Dia soon sniggering through my headset.

"Believe in your radiance and allow me to navigate you" Dia spoke, my body soon flying through the stars again. Suddenly, I could feel myself being sucked into a huge meteor zone, using all my strength to try and fly away from it.

"Dia! What's going on?" I yelled, my yelling now ringing in my own ears.

"Um, I think there may be a fault in my navigation" She spoke, I could barely hear her because of my yelling. I suddenly flew out of the road of stars and landed on the hard ground. I was no longer Amulet Diamond; I now wore my original clothes that I had been wearing earlier when I was sitting on the fountain. I looked ahead at a long piece of carpet that lay on the floor, leading up to a desk and a large leather chair. It looked like an office of some sort. I got up from the floor, rubbing my head from the harsh fall I had just experienced. Where the hell was I?

"Dia! Where have you taken me?!" I asked, grabbing her by both her hands.

"Ah, Mrs Tsukiyomi…I thought I heard you" A sudden voice startled me from the big leather chair. The chair was then slowly spun round and I saw Tsukasa slumped into it with an amused look on his face. Wait, what did he just call me? I couldn't have heard that right…

"T-Tsukasa!" was all I could get out. What the heck? He looked much older than he did before…although he was much older than me from the beginning but now, he looked even more older.

"I'm quite surprised to see you as your 13 year old self in this time and age. Exploring the road of stars were you?" He asked, his head tilting to the side.

"S-sort of…I-I was kind of getting all worked up about my future so Dia navigated me through a star shower. She kind of mis-navigated so I ended up here" I said, both my hands now letting go of Dia so that she could breathe again.

"I see. So, what exactly did you want to know about your future Amu-chan?" He asked me, causing my heart to stop. Wait a minute, Tadase always used to call me Amu-chan…I still couldn't believe how much Tsukasa looked like Hotori-kun…even further in the future. I shrugged at his question.

"Um, I guess all I wanted to find out was…if I ended up happy. That's all I wanted for my future. I didn't want to hurt or worry anymore about anything" I said, I could feel the tears coming again. Dammit Amu, try your best to hold them back.

"You don't have to worry, your future holds many happy memories for you to yet experience. Everybody either gets the happy ending they wish for, or one that's very close to it because change does happen" He said, lifting up my spirits bit by bit. I wanted to ask him so many things…he obviously knew what I had gotten up to in the future. I guess me and Tsukasa were still good friends in the future too which made me happy. Wait a minute…that reminds me…

"Hey Tsukasa, correct me if I'm wrong but you called me Mrs Tsukiyomi when I landed here, didn't you?" I asked, a lump now forming in my throat. Why would he call me that? Ikuto's last name at the end of my first name…that would only happen after marriage right…? Wait, was he hinting something?

"You heard me correctly Amu-chan. Let's just say that in your future, I'm not the one that's chosen although I tried my best to compete" Tsukasa said, confusing me completely. What did he mean by that?

"Amu-chi, I need to navigate us back to the road of stars quickly or else we won't be able to get back" Dia said, panic now in her voice. I nodded, soon giving Tsukasa a goodbye smile. The humpty lock began to glow again before a bright white light appeared all around me, soon fading the image of Tsukasa in front of me.

I flew through the road of stars again as Amulet Diamond. My hair flowing through the breeze of my flight and I could feel another wave of stars appearing in front of me. I stopped, seeing an image becoming crystal clear in front of me.

It was a memory that I had yet to experience like Tsukasa said…this memory was from my eyes…I could see my own actions. I looked in a mirror in front of me to see myself in a long white gown with a veil that clung from my hair and flowed to the bottom of my dress. I looked so much older now…around my late 20's? My Shugo charas weren't there anymore but I didn't seem to be sad at all…in fact, I looked very happy.

"You look so beautiful on your big day Amu" I heard a voice say to me as I continued to look at myself in the mirror. I could hear multiple voices, mainly female voices who were congratulating me and telling me how pretty I looked.

"This is your big day Amu-chi! You look so pretty" Dia spoke, causing a smile to appear on my face. I must've known during that moment, my Shugo charas were still always with me in my heart. I clutched my chest again the moment my older-self did in my future memory. Yes, I definitely knew they were with me.

I saw myself walking down a beautifully decorated white aisle. Many people sitting down in aisles now standing up as they saw me. I looked to the side and saw my father holding onto my arm tightly, he was crying but in a way that he was very happy for me. I could see my mother sitting in an aisle as I made my way past her. I also saw Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase…they all looked so grown up…wait, Tadase?! Who was I marrying?!

I suddenly looked ahead and caught a glimpse of bright blue hair in front of me. It was Ikuto, dressed in a smart white suit. Although everybody else looked older, Ikuto didn't really look any different. He smiled as he saw me, the biggest smile I had ever seen him show me before. I took his hand, soon letting go of my father's arm and joined him up on the altar. I said my wedding vows perfectly and so did he. As he placed a ring on my finger, I couldn't help but smile at how happy I actually was. Right now, I wasn't so sure about the whole thing, to be honest it scared me but knowing in the future I was going to be this happy really made me feel good.

"Amu-chi, look over there!" I heard Dia shout through the headset as the memory I had been looking at now began to gradually fade. I looked to the other side and saw another memory beginning to form in a wave of stars.

It was me again, now even older. I still didn't have my charas…it was just me and Ikuto. I sat down on a bench and it looked as though we were at a children's park. My light pink hair was very long now, reaching down to my waist as it had grown so much over the years. I looked to the right and saw Ikuto sitting next to me on the bench; still not looking any different…did he even age? He still wore his cross choker and his blue hair still remained long and adorably messy. He planted a kiss on my lips and my heart began to thump. I-I actually kissed Ikuto…on the lips! This was weird…seeing it for the first time instead of experiencing it…

I leant my head on his shoulder as two figures joined us. It was Souko and Aruto! Ikuto's parents…so, Ikuto actually does find his father?! A huge smiled appeared on my face, the thing Ikuto had been wanting for a long time…

Souko had something in her arms and passed it to Ikuto carefully on the bench. I looked in his arms and saw Ikuto use his finger to pull down the blanket a little bit to reveal a baby's face. The baby opened its eyes and seemed to rejoice at the sight of being back in his dads arms. It was a baby boy with bright blue hair and amber eyes just like mine…wait, was this…?

"My turn to hold him!" Utau said excitedly, suddenly appearing at the side of me. Ikuto passed the baby to her and she looked so happy and peaceful in the face. It actually made me happy to see her happy in the future too. I looked up at Ikuto, who planted another kiss on my forehead. Our fingers interlocked and we held hands as Utau handed our son to Aruto who also looked very cheerful at the sight of him. I looked so happy…my future was…

"Amu-chi, please don't cry!" Dia exclaimed through the headset, startling me. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and I just couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

"They're happy tears" I giggled whilst still crying. Dia chuckled, the memory in front of me within the wave of stars soon fading too.

"Ready to go home?" She asked me and I nodded straight away. Although, I wanted to see so much more…I was already so happy. The rest of my future I wanted to create…I can experience them myself knowing I was going to be okay either way. I wanted to see so much more, Ikuto and Aruto teaching our son the violin, where me and Ikuto went for our honeymoon, the arrival of my baby…All of these memories, were yet to be created by me. I closed my eyes, the humpty lock's glow soon fading to its original state.

As I opened my eyes, I had landed on my bed in my bedroom…the bags of groceries had been bought back by my other 3 charas who were now asleep in their eggs. Dia smiled as we had arrived back home, soon flying back into her own egg and joining the others in sleeping. I lay my hand down and felt it brush against someone else's hand. I looked to the side of me and saw 17 year old Ikuto still sleeping in my bed. I smiled, lifting the blanket over his body even more so that he didn't get cold. I leant down and took in his adorable sleeping face…this was my future and to be honest, I had no objections. I smiled an even bigger smile, remembering different images of the future that lay before me. I always knew deep down Ikuto would come back for me eventually after his long search for this father. He never lied about coming back for me…and making me his future.

3


End file.
